


My boyfriend... Miguel

by graveltotempo



Series: My boyfriend... Miguel. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A tiny hint of jelousy, I liked writing it, Love Bites, M/M, Porn With Plot, Set on episode 8 of Teen Wolf, hope you like it, i dont know, kind of Rope bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of saying my cousin Miguel, Stiles said my boyfriend Miguel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My boyfriend... Miguel

**Author's Note:**

> hOPE YOU LIKE IT!

“Who is that?” Asked Danny, giving Stiles a pointed look.  
The teen swallowed, racking his mind for a possible excuse. “Ehm… That’s my… Boyfriend… Yeah, Miguel.” He said, founding the perfect idea. Derek slowly raised his head from the book he was reading, to scowl at both of them. Stiles refused to pay him any attention.

"He does not talk much, does he?" asked Danny, looking back at Derek. Stiles smirked. "No, he does not really. But you should hear him in bed... I can make him moan like no one else's business." he said. Derek smirked imperceptibly from where he was sitting. _Oh, really, Stiles?_

"I mean, you can see a natural bottom when you see one." he kept babbling to Danny. He could feel Derek shooting daggers in his direction, but refused to turn around. Danny was blushing quite hard. "Right, way too much information..." whispered the boy, making Stiles give a shaky laugh. He already knew he was screwed.  


[…]

“I need the bathroom.” Announced Stiles as he stood up. He stretched, causing his shirt to move a little to reveal his pale skin. Danny followed the movement with his eyes, licking his lip without noticing. Stiles turned towards Derek. “Der… Miguel, better be nice to Danny, ok? So be a good boyfriend and smile.” He said, smirking as he left the room.

Danny turned towards Derek, lips pressed together in a tight smile. Derek closed his book and stared at him. “You were checking out Stiles, werent you?” He asked. Danny’s face went aflame. “N-no, w-why wo-would I do that…” He stuttered. Derek arched an eyebrow. “You tell me.” He said. “Actually, I dont care. Just keep in mind that Stiles is not on the market.” He told him, and Danny could have sworn that it came out as a growl. He nodded, as Stiles entered in the room again. “So, you guys became best buddies, now?” He asked. Derek ignored him and Danny just made a non-committal sound. Stiles shrugged and came to sit next to him. "Has Miguel been a good boy to you?" he asked Danny. The boy nodded furiously. "Of course!" he said vehemently. Stiles smiled. "Since you have been such a good boy, you deserve a treat, Miguel. Just wait until Danny and I are finished, and you will never be able to sit down properly again." he said. He knew that Derek would probably murder him the moment Danny stepped out of the house, but life was never easy in the Stilinski universe.

[…]

“I almost got it!” Said Danny as he traced down the text. Derek stood up, to come and see what he was doing. “Stiles, move I want to see whats going on.” Ordered the werewolf. Stiles refused to move. Derek almost growled, but then remembered Danny. He swiftly pushed Stiles from the chair, before sitting down and positioning Stiles on his lap, circling his waist with his arms. Stiles cheeks were on fire, but didnt say nothing. Danny swallowed, as Derek placed a kiss on Stiles’ neck. Stiles poked him. “Miguel, control yourself, please.” He complained. Derek smirked. 

[…]

“You are awesome, Danny, thank you for helping!” Said Stiles, as Danny prepared to leave. Then he pressed a kiss on his cheek. “I owe you this, buddy.” He said smiling. Danny blushed and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s all right.” He managed to answer. Stiles waved him as the boy left the house. He closed the door and sighed. ‘Prepare to die, Stiles.’ He said to himself as he walked into his bedroom.

Derek grabbed him the instant he got into the room, squashing him against the door, with himself pressing on Stiles’ back. “So, Stiles. I heard you got a boyfriend.” He said his voice low. Stile rolled his eyes. “Look, dude, I am sorry, that the only thing that came to my- oooh!” He moaned as Derek bit his neck. The werewolf smirked as he kissed, bit and licked the boy’s neck. Stiles moaned, as the older boy let his tongue dance on his own neck. Stiles felt himself hardening as his ear started to get attacked again. Stiles tried to rub himself, but his hands were pinned to the door by Derek. “Deeereek…” He moaned and Derek loved it. He loved it.

Stiles tried to move from his grasp, and Derek pushed a knee in between the boy’s leg. “Derek Hale, you will be the death of me.” Derek smirked again, as he pinned Stiles’ hand with one of his and reached into his pocket, taking away a rope from it. Stiles eyes’ widened. “Where the fuck di- aah!” He shouted as he was thrown on his bed. Before he could move, Derek was on top of him, tying his hands to the bed with the rope. Now Stiles was lying on the bed, his hand tied up, his face in his pillow and his ass fierce in the air.

Derek looked at him for a few seconds before moving himself right below Stiles, kissing him and biting his lips over and over again. He passed a hand under Stiles shirt. “I feel like all this layers of clothing are useless, dont ya think?” He asked the teen in the ear. Stiles nodded, his attention focused on the other boy’s tongue on his body. Derek then proceeded to bit his shoulder, as he slowly helped him out of his clothes: it might be a bit hard taking them off when you are tied up.

Derek licked his lip, as he watched an almost completely naked and tied up boy, completely in his control. He moved a hand to Stiles’ boxers, and easily pulled them off. He then moved a hand on Stiles’ butt, gently caressing him. Without warning, he stuck a finger in the younger boy’s lover hole.

Stiles’ moans filled Derek’s ears as he teased and played with his finger. “Do you have some lube?” He asked Stiles. The boy could barely nod in the direction of his bed side cup board. Derek took it and put a generous amount on his finger, before starting to whisper in his ear.

"You like that, Stiles? Who is the submissive one, now?" He murmured in his ear, his fingers still moving. Stiles buried his head in the pillows, muffling the sound of his moans. "No." Snarled Derek. "I want to hear you." He said, pressing a kiss on his bare neck. "Deerreek..." Groaned Stiles. Derek added a finger, and a yelp escaped the younger's lips. Derek stopped at once, afraid he was hurting him. "Did I..." "Please dont stop, Derek..." Interrupted Stiles. He turned so that Derek could see his face. "Please don't stop..." He begged.  
Derek started to move his finger's in Stiles again. The moans grew in intensity. Derek started to worry that someone could hear him, and had an idea. "Suck this for me." He orded Stiles, putting two fingers in his mouth. Stiles did as told, obediently. Derek sighed in pleasure. "You are mine." He growled in Stiles ear. "Only mine, and no one else's." He repeated. Stiles nodded.  
The teen then groaned as Derek pulled out his fingers from Stiles' butt-hole. Stiles whimpered. Derek smirked down at the whimpering mess that had become Stiles. "What did you say, Stilinski?" He asked, as he rubbed his own cock. "Fuck me!" He said whimpering. He cleared his throat and said again, with the most 'sex-me-right-now' voice Derek had ever heard and making the Nala eyes. "Please, Derek, fuck me." Derek snarled, but penetrated him gently. The werewolf's thrust gained intensity and rapidity. Stiles picked up the pace and struggled a bit as his hands were still chained. "Oh my god... Derek... fuck..." he kept repeating over and over again as the boy kept thrusting again and again.

When he finally came into Stiles he almost squashed him under his weight, but Stiles did not complain. The youngrt boy only tried to free himself of the rope so that he could kiss Derek, but he didn't have such luck. Derek smirked as he proceeded to plant a love bite on the boy's neck. "Beautiful..." he murmured, running a hand through Stiles' hair. Stiles looked at him from under his lashes, his golden eyes sparkling. "Derek... can you please let me go?" he asked. Derek smiled. "I am not sure I want that. You look beautiful like this." he said. Stiles blushed. "We have a lot of stuff to do... the Alpha..." "Shh." interrupted him Derek, pressing a finger on the boy's lips. Stiles smiled, as Derek pressed a kiss on his lips. 

  


"Stiles I am going to work now!" shouted the sheriff from the living room. Stiles eyes widened, as he moved frantically. Derek moved as quickly as he could liberating the boy's hands from the rope. Then he threw Stiles' his clothes, and helped him wearing them. By that time the boy had bolted out of the room, limping and swearing to himself. Derek grinned widely.

"I had a call, so I need to go now. I will see you at the game?" asked the sheriff. Stiles grimaced in pain, but tried to smile. "Yeah, I am alright!". “You sure?” Asked his dad. “You seem to walk funny.” He added. Stiles smiled to his dad. “I fell in my room. I was… exercising…” The perfect excuse! “But you don’t exercise, Stiles.” Said his dad, frowning. Ok, maybe not a very good excuse. He settled for shrugging again. His dad looked at him for a few seconds, before shrugging as well. “I guess… See you later, then.” Said the sheriff, as he left the house. He stopped in his tracks. He turned back to Stiles and smiled. “Congratulation for the girlfriend anyway.” He said, pointing at the hickey on his neck. Stiles blushed. If his dad knew who or what gave him the love bite… “I dont need to give you the sex talk…” Stiles’ eyes widened in horror as he promptly covered his ears. “Dad!” He whined. The sheriff just laughed as he left. Stiles waited for the door to close behind him, before limping back to his room muttering curses to Derek. 

The boy was waiting exactly where he had left him. The only change was that now Derek had his own clothes on. Too bad. Thought Stiles as he came to snuggle next to him in the bed. Derek just chuckled as Stiles really not subtly tried to take off his shirt while kissing him. “Stiles.” Sighed Derek. “Mmh?” Was the answer he got from Stiles. “We should get going.” He said. Stiles pulled out and pouted. “But I dont want to.” He whined. Derek stroked his cheek with a fond smile. “But we need to.” He reminded him. “I cant drive, my butt hurts.” Said Stiles looking at him accusingly. Derek just smirked. “You deserved that. And dont think that that was the end of the punishment.” He said, threateningly. “That is just something I had wanted to do for a long time.” He admitted. Stiles’ eyes twinkled as he smirked cockily. “Obvioysly, everyone wants a bit of this.” He said, caressing his own chest. Derek pinned him on the bed, placing a firm kiss on his lips. “They arent getting any. You are mine, from now on.” He said. Stiles smiled. “Prove it.” He dared. Derek laughed. “Not now, you manipulating idiot.” He said getting off him. Stiles huffed as Derek put on his shoes. Then the werewolf turned back to him. “And by the way, from now on is not ‘my boyfriend, Miguel.’ Its 'My boyfriend, Derek.’” He said. Stiles grinned like an idiot as he jumped on him and kissed him on the lips. “Got it.”


End file.
